Legendary Love
by AlphaChica
Summary: Prince Tristan of Dale and a few of his Lords capture two girls in the forest from the kingdom of Arden. They are not who they seem, so who are they? A little action with the couples Ch 7Paris pushes Jess into the river. LC, RT, LH, PJ, LR.
1. The Captives

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_LEGENDARY LOVE_**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

King Janlan of the kingdom of Dale was holding court with his wife of 60 years Queen Sarah, their grandson and sole heir Tristan was out on a hunting expedition with three of his friends to celebrate his upcoming 19th birthday.  They were ecstatic to see him happy again, ever since their only son Prince Lakin, his wife Dior and their eldest daughter Tanesia perished in a carriage accident that happened three years ago.  Even though his name meant sad he was anything but that until the accident, everyone in the Dale line stayed true to his or her name just like how the kingdom stayed true to the name that meant valley the northern part of the kingdom was covered with valleys, Tanesia was born on Monday earning her a name that meant born on Monday.  Dior means golden, and their daughter-in-law's golden hair was passed down to their grandson, while Queen Sarah's dark hair was passed to their son and later to their granddaughter.  Their son was named found treasure because he was born after 20 years of marriage and fears that the kingdom would perish without an heir.  Everyone was startled to see the Prince and his friends some of the sons of the noblemen of the country bringing in two young girls each seemed to be about 16 years of age.  

"Your highness, we found these two in the forest," said Lord Henry.

"They refuse to tell us their names," said Lord Reese.

"Nor from what country they are from," added Lord Jess.

"Perhaps they are dumb," said Prince Tristan.

"Sire, we did not wish to speak to these rogues," said the brown haired one.

"My name is Lane sire," said the one with raven colored hair.

"And mine is Rory, we are from the kingdom of Arden," said the brown haired one.

"I will handle this," said the Queen "John," a man appeared "escort these two ladies to my quarters."

The girls were led to the queen's quarters, they were provided with fresh clothing and two bathtubs to clean themselves.

"Rory," said Lane from behind her screen.

"Yes?" Asked Rory.

"You do realize that we are going to be maids right? I think I'm going to die, hopefully if we get out of this alive we won't be killed," shuddered Lane.

"Hopefully," said Rory.

"Why did we do this again?" asked Lane.

"We wanted adventure," said Rory.

"So we ran away from home, and were turned into slaves great that makes me feels so much better," whined Lane "well, at least if it gets really hard we can tell them the truth."

"NO," screamed Rory, "promise me no matter what that you will never tell anyone who we are," she commanded.

"Why?" asked Lane.

"Just do it," said Rory.

"I promise," said Lane.

"Sorry, but I'm not about to go back because of a little hard work and be married off to some guy that cares more about my kingdom than me," said Rory.

"We better get out before we become prunes," said Lane grabbing a towel.

Half an hour later, Lane was dressed in red robes that clung to her, with black trimming and her hair was in a bun.  Rory was dressed in baby blue robes that dipped down a bit revealing some cleavage and had white trimmings and her hair was up in a half ponytail.  They were led to the Queen's chambers.

"Hello," said Queen Sarah she had a friendly smiling face.

"Your highness," curtsied Lane and nudged Rory who hesitantly followed her.

"Who are your parents?" said the Queen.

"My parents were workers in the palace," said Rory.

"And mine in the castle of the Lords of Leanor," said Lane.

"Now, why were you both in the forest?" asked the Queen.

"We were running away from home your highness," said Rory.

"Why?" the Queen inquired.

"To avoid our engagement," said Lane "we did not wish to be properties of a man."

"Well you now have no choice in that matter," said the Queen.

"I do not understand your highness," said Rory.

"Well dear, according to the law any one captured from another kingdom will belong to the captor in he is of noble birth and in both your cases your captors are of noble birth," said the Queen "they can do anything they wish to you and both of you are attractive young women and even though I would trust Prince Tristan and Lord Henry with your lives I can't say the same for your virtue," both girls paled visibly at this "Rory will serve the Prince while Lane will serve Lord Henry, their chambers are adjoined by a servant room that the both of you will share, John will take you to it."

The two girls were looking around the room, and were unaware that the four men in the Prince's room can clearly hear everything that was being said.

"This is smaller than my closet," whined Lane "whose idea was this again?"

"You were my inspiration," said Rory "think of this as a learning experience."

A muffled scream was heard, the boys guessed one of them was screaming into the pillow.

"Stop screaming into the pillow, this was exactly what you said three days ago "wouldn't it be nice if we actually see what is out there," happy Laney this is what is out here.  I do not like this Prince Tristan and I'm scared okay," said Rory.

"I'm sorry but David was the one who planted that idea in my head," said Lane.

"Great, when he comes for me and finds out that I'm gone he is going to blow his top and if, I stress the word if we do get out of here what am I going to say?  Oh sorry but your sister and I decided to take a stroll through the forest?" screamed Rory.

"Wait you want to marry my brother?" asked Lane.

"Hell no, but Madeline is in love with him," said Rory.

"Of course everyone but my brother who is totally blinded by you knows that," said Lane.

"Why is he blinded by me?" asked Rory.

"Hello, have you at yourself in the mirror?" asked Lane.

"Everyday, but what does that have to do with anything?" asked Rory.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are that innocent or if you are just stupid," said Lane.

"Shut up," said Rory "I hope nothing bad happens."

"You and me both," said Lane.

"You know what the Queen said about our virtues?" asked Rory.

"I'm sacred Ror," said Lane.

"You don't think something will do you," asked Rory Lane started laughing.

"You are scaring me now," said Rory.

"No I was thinking about the expression on the faces of our friends if they find out about this," said Lane.

"Besides giving us a lecture on proper behavior?" asked Rory.

"Well ya, hey I just thought of something," said Lane.

"Call all the messengers in the kingdom, Lane has been thinking," said Rory she got smacked by a pillow, "sorry go ahead."

"We don't have to be confined to the castle like before, we can actually go out," said Lane.

"No darling we can't without the permission of our "masters" remember we are slaves," said Rory.

"How ironic is it that we ran away so we don't have to belong to a random guy, but we do belong to a random guy now, but this is worse," said Lane.

"Hey at least you have Lord Henry I ended up with Prince Tristan, if he is everything that they say he is then I might bear his child in ten months," said Rory a sob broke out from her "I miss them even Louise."

"Me too," sobbed Lane.

WILL THEY GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE?

MORE TWISTS TO COME.

WHAT IS THE TRUTH ABOUT LANE AND RORY?

REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	2. The Crest

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**LEDENDARY LOVE**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*            

"I actually feel sorry for them," said Lord Reese.  
  


"You are not supposed to feel sorry for them they are slaves," said Lord Henry and added, "That girl Lane is pretty hot."  
  


"That's disgusting," said Lord Jess.  
  


"So you are honestly telling us that you don't think that they are hot?" asked Prince Tristan.  
  


"No but using a girl strictly for carnal pleasure is just not right," said Lord Jess.  
  


"We won't," said Prince Tristan with an evil smirk.  
  


"Uh oh Tristan what are you planning?" asked Lord Reese.  
  


"Rory was that her name? Well anyway she is a feisty one I'm going to enjoy breaking her. There is a certain air about her one that says that she won't just bow down to anyone and I'm going to enjoy breaking her," he said.  
  


"That is just cruel," said Lord Henry.  
  


"I'll have fun," said Prince Tristan.  
  


"I have a weird feeling that I have seen them before," said Lord Henry.  
  


"Where?" asked Lord Jess.  
  


"If I knew where I would have told you already," said Lord Henry.  
  


SMACK several pillows hit him simultaneously "that was for being a smart alec," said 

Lord Reese.  
  


"That is so it, you guys asked for it now," said Lord Henry grabbing a pillow at that moment he sent a knife flying at the door that led to the room that Rory and Lane occupied, Rory wanting to know what the commotion was had opened that room and the knife hit her chest the razor sharp edge tore through fabric and opened her skin by the force that it was sent flying.  
  


"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she screamed of the pain before collapsing to the ground the four men turned around shocked of the shrill scream that had penetrated the room.  
  


Lane came running into the room "Oh my God," she whispered before undoing Rory's dress she abruptly stopped "um do you guys mind?"  
  


"Wouldn't it be better if we stayed in the room incase you wanted something?" asked Lord Reese.  
  


Lane blushed at her stupidity "yeah that will be good, can one of you carry her into our room please?"  
  


"I'll put her on my bed it is probably better than your bed," said Prince Tristan gently cradling Rory to his chest and marveling how she fit there like no other girl before her he flung away the velvet blankets with one hand and placed her on the satin sheets. Jess then pulled away the draping on the canopy bed so Lane can have better light.  
  


"Can someone get me a bowl full of hot water and some clean cloth please," said Lane before attempting to remove more buttons "damn this is getting sticky."  
  


"Here," said Tristan before ripping open the dress and discarding it.  
  


"Um okay," said Lane before peeling off her undergarments now she was totally naked from the waist up and only Prince Tristan was there.  
  


"Anything I can help you with?" he asked peeling his gaze away from her chest (A/N Innocent ones yes it is the cut, not so innocent ones you know where he was looking).  
  


"No," said Lane a sob breaks out of her "if something happens to her I will never forgive myself."  
  


"Hey it will be alright she'll be fine," said Lord Henry setting down a bowl filled with water and Lord Jess placed a bundle of cloth.  
  


"What is that?" asked Tristan his fingers tracing a crest that was tattooed on Rory's shoulder.  
  


"Nothing," said Lane covering it and dressing the wound.  
  


"No wait that is the crest of the Kingdom of Arden," said Henry looking at Lane sharply.  
  


"So? Can you guys leave so I can make the proper dressing for this cut?" she asked.

"No," said Tristan.

"Fine whatever," said Lane "give her some time and she'll explain, I can't I'm bound by a promise."

"Fine," said Lord Henry.

For the next week Rory was wavering in and out of consciousness (A/N I know that it won't happen now but during the medieval times people die from cuts like these) the cut that thankfully didn't cut through much flesh was healing well.  One night Prince Tristan was in his room watching the sleeping Rory there was something strange about this girl.  He unconsciously moved toward her and slightly brushed his lips to her, she stirred and opened her eyes in shock.  He withdrew and then kissed her again now pressing her into his bed with his large muscular frame and her powerless to stop anything he did to her.  She responded to the kiss by lopping her arms around his neck and playing with the soft hairs on his neck making him groan and press his face into the hollow of her collarbone which he softly bit into making her gasp at the sensations that seemed to awaken in her.  Rory knew what she was doing was wrong her family could kill her for these actions not to mention kill him, and she was now more worried about what will happen to him if her family did know about this.  But all those worries were put aside in her mind as he moved lower; below her neck placing delicate searing kisses as he went down.  Her flimsy soft cotton nightgown ripped leaving her no protection to the on slaughter of kisses that rained on her.  As he pressed down on her chest she screamed from the pain that was caused from the cut.

"God I'm so sorry," said Tristan "are you okay? Do you want me to get Lane did I break open the cut? Is it bleeding?"

His concern was touching but she only blushed and covered herself with the blanket and muttered, "no I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry I should have know you weren't in the condition for what I did," said Tristan getting up.

"Its okay please don't do it again," asked Rory.

"I can't promise you that Rory," said Tristan leaving the room.

Rory fell asleep dreaming of home.

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

REVIEW AND FINDOUT WHO RORY REALLY IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IT MIGHT POSSIBILY BE R.


	3. The Escape

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

LEDENDARY LOVE

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lane," whispered Rory.

"What?" asked Lane.

"Wake up and get our stuff," said Rory.

"Why?" asked Lane.

"I'll tell you later," said Rory getting some of their stuff. The King and Queen were holding a banquet and the Lords and Ladies of the realm were there including Lord Henry, Jess, and Reese with Prince Tristan. The two girls managed to sneak out through the back doors of the castle and into the stables.

"Now tell me what in Christ's name are we doing?" asked Lane.

"Escaping," said Rory grabbing a horse it was pure black except for the spot on his head and white socks on his feet this was Prince Tristan's favorite horse Lightning.

"Oh man," moaned Lane grabbing the horse next to Lightning, Chestnut Lord Henry's horse he was brown with a white mane and tail.

"Come on," said Rory as she mounted Lightning and galloped.

"Coming," said Lane reaching Rory "where to?"

"The cabin in the woods," said Rory.

"The old hunting cabin your great-grandfather built? No one uses it," said Lane.

"Exactly no will be able to find us there," said Rory.

"It's a half-day ride in a carriage," said Lane.

"So? They won't look for us tonight and it will only take us half the time to get there because we are light and aren't carring that much stuff with us," said Rory.

"Speak for yourself," said Lane they were near the woods at this time crossing the stream.

"What do you mean?" asked Rory.

"I mean Lord Henry will look for me," said Lane bowing her head.

"NO LANE," exclaimed Rory shocked.

"It happened when you were unconscious, I had lost hope and he was my comfort please don't be mad at me honey," pleaded Lane.

"I'm not mad we just have to make sure no one finds out, now we have to hurry," said Rory taking off in full speed.

"Right behind you," said Lane following her.

__

They got to the cabin with a few hours in the night to spare. Rory pried out the third stone block from the second step for the key and went in, Lane started a fire while Rory took a look around the cabin. It was very spacious with six bedrooms and a huge kitchen, nothing had changed in the fifteen years that it been abandoned. After her grandparents had died fifteen years ago no one came here, this was their retirement house in a sense. There were some provisions left over from all those years ago but she didn't know how much they could use, the flour could be used the dried meat had to be thrown away, the canned vegetables were doubtful, the spices were fine as were the wine. There were fruit trees in the backyard but she didn't know if they still yielded, there was also a river near by for fresh water and maybe some fish. Both she and Lane knew archery to hunt some small game, they can survive here for another week and a half then it would be precisely a month since they ran away from home and Rory and Lane will go back home. 

Since they had skipped diner by not disturbing the cooks while they made the food for the banquet, Rory and Lane were extremely hungry. So Rory took out a sack of flour from the pantry while Lane looked for extra candles, Rory lit one and went out through the back door with a bucket. She came back in ten minutes with some water she made two trips so they would have enough water to cook, and clean. Lane at this time opened a can of tomatoes, it was still good (A/N I am assuming canned tomatoes would last that long as my mom doesn't cook and I hate canned items) and mixed it with some spices to make the stuffing for the bread. Rory was kneading the dough to make the bread while Lane set the table with two pewter plates and goblets and a jar of wine. 

"So what are we going to do?" asked Lane.

"I though we could go back home in about a week and a half precisely a month after we ran away," said Rory.

"I was thinking that too, when they ask where we were, we tell them this cabin for the entire month," said Lane.

"Yes, no one can see the smoke from the chimney from here," said Rory.

"I missed them," said Lane.

"Me too, I just hope no one kills us," said Rory.

"They would be overjoyed to find out that we are actually alive," said Lane.

"You're right," said Rory.

"I'm going to miss Henry," sighed Lane wistfully.

"You are in love with him aren't you?" asked Rory softly.

"Yes, I think I am God Rory what am I going to do?" asked Lane.

"We are going to come up with something don't we always? If you go down I'm going down with you," said Rory.

"Right back at you," said Lane after a pause "you like Prince Tristan don't you?"

"God no, Lane come on" said Rory.

"You did say you enjoyed it when he kissed you," said Lane.

"Lane let it go that will never happen he is a prince," said Rory.

"But…" started Lane.

"No buts what so ever," said Rory.

"Fine whatever," said Lane "you do realize that we took Henry and Tristan's horses right?" 

"I know," said Rory with a devilish smile.

"We are so bad," said Lane smiling a scrunching her nose at the same time and both girls dissolved into giggles.

****

A week and a half later the girls rode into the capital of Arden and went to the castle, the court was gathered as soon as the girls walked in a hush fell over the hall there were a mixture of emotions and one person exclaimed.

"Well if isn't Princess Loralai and Lady Lane."

__

An hour later in the private chamber of King Christopher and Queen Loralai.

"What were you two thinking?" asked David.

"We just wanted to get away for a while," said Lane.

"Where were you all this time?" asked Christopher.

"In the old hunting cabin," said Rory.

"Forget everything that has happened," said Loralai and glared at the two men "we are glad that you both are safe." She hugged them tightly "but do something like this again and I will personally drive a sword through both of you."

"Yes mother," and "Yes Loralai," were heard.

"There is a very good news that you two have to hear," said David.

"What is it?" asked Lane.

"I'm married," said David.

"What?" asked Lane.

"Wow," said Rory.

"Yes, to Madeline" said David.

"Congratulations," said Rory and Lane together.

Three days after the girls got back they were in the gardens bordering the forest separating Dale and Arden picking wild flowers, Paris was by the stream reading, Louise was hanging their dresses on the trees, and Madeline was weaving the already picked flowers into garlands. All of them wore transparent short white cotton skirts and tank tops; this was their swimming attire, all the girls had flowers woven into their hairs and looked like wood nymphs. Lane and Rory had told Paris, Louise, Madeline, and Loralai what really happened and all of them including Louise have promised to keep their mouths shut. All of them just went back to their usual way of life before Rory and Lane had run away Paris still said that they should have taken her too. This was a private sanctuary for the girls no one was allowed to bother them here but that day they heard hoofs and other noises. Rory and Lane were father away from the other three girls and were surprised to find themselves surrounded by soldiers.

"What is the meaning of this?" exclaimed Rory but Lane pointed to the Daleian crest engraved on their uniforms "damn."

"A lady should never swear," came the voice of Lord Jess on horseback.

"But you do have to be nobility to be a lady," came the voice of Lord Reese on the other side he also on horseback.

"It is apparent from their attire they are not," said Lord Henry on his new horse.

"Yes of course they are nothing but slaves and horse thieves," said the cold voice of Prince Tristan, he too with a new horse.

They were surrounded by at least ten foot soldiers and the four Lords on their four sides.

WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN.

REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	4. The News

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

LEDENDARY LOVE

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Rory," said Lane looking at Rory.

"Yes Lane," said Rory.

"We are screwed," said Lane.

"Yes lane I think we are," said Rory.

"Whose idea was this?" asked Lane.

"I think it was mine," said Rory.

"But we share the blame half and half right?" asked Lane.

"No, I'm taking the blame," said Rory.

"He can't exactly kill the both of us," said Lane.

"No I suppose not," said Rory.

"Its treason lying to him," said Lane.

"Actually we can kill both of you for lying to your masters," said Lord Henry.

"Shut up we are not talking about you," said Rory.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," screamed Paris from a distance and ran towards them "oh my God."

"Paris calm down," said Lane.

"Oh my God," said Paris.

"Calm down," said Rory.

"Oh my God," said Paris.

"Everything will be fine," said Lane.

"Oh my God," said Paris.

"Breathe in," said Rory.

"Oh my God," said Paris.

"Breath out," said Lane.

"Oh my God," said Paris.

"Excuse me," said a knight on horse back with the Arden military clothing.

"Yes," said Prince Tristan.

"I'm the head of the military for the kingdom of Arden, all of you are trespassing on private royal ground that no one unless accompanied by a member of the royal family is allowed on," said the man.

"Well we didn't know," said Rory amused.

"There is nothing to be amused about young lady go put your dress on and I'm taking you to the king," said the man.

"Fine our dresses and horses are by the river," said Paris.

"Where are you girls from?" asked the man.

"The palace we work there," said Rory.

"Oh fine go get your things," said the man.

__

The girls went to get their stuff while the man and the people of Dale were left behind by the woods.

"What was that all about?" asked Paris.

"Why add to the chaos by saying we are nobility?" asked Rory.

"Who was that guy?" asked Lane.

"His name is Fredrick the new commander and chief of our military, he was schooled in Alexandria and there seems to be a lot of secrecy around him," said Paris.

"Why does that name seem so familiar?" asked Rory.

"Yeah it kind of does," said Lane.

"What's going on?" asked Madeline.

The others fill Madeline and Louise on the situation.

"We are not nobility?" asked Madeline.

"Yes, for now" said Rory.

"Whatever your highness commands," said Louise.

"So not funny Lou," said Rory.

"It was to us Ror," said Madeline.

"Maddy I'm not in the mood," said Rory.

"But honey you should have just told them you are royalty," said Paris.

"And take the fun out of it Par?" asked Lane.

"You have a weird sense of fun Laney," said Madeline.

"Oh my God, I know who Fredrick is," exclaimed Rory.

"Who?" asked all of them.

"My brother," said Rory.

"What?" all of them exclaimed.

"Well he was born when Arden and Corise were at war and there was a kidnapping attempt on Fredrick so my father and mother sent him to Alexandria to be safe. Since it is also the best learning center in the world they hired the best tutors and masters to teach him. He should be around twenty years now," said Rory.

"That would so explain why Christopher and Loralai favor him so much," said Louise.

"Are you girls ready to go?" asked Fredrick.

"Yes," said all of them, they were wearing peasant clothing since they came to swim.

IN COURT

"I have the Prince of Dale and some other people with me that need to see the king," said Fredrick.

"The king can see the Prince but he is too busy for the others," said the old man not looking up.

"Fine, you girls need to come to court tomorrow morning," said Fredrick.

"Yes sir," said all of them simultaneously and left.

****

IN THE GARDERNS INSIDE THE PALACE

"Our lives suck right now," said Louise.

"Not so much, I think Lane and I will take the cake for that one because of this Dale fiasco," said Rory unknown to them the three Lords and the Price of Dale were listening to them.

"Take the Dale thing out and its perfect," said Paris.

"How so?" asked Lane.

"Lets play "my life sucks" okay?" asked Rory.

"Fine my parents are looking for a husband for me," said Louise.

"Mine too," said Paris.

"Paris wins because Louise actually wants to get married," said Madeline.

"True but I want to love him first," said Louise.

"It still doesn't matter," said Paris.

They all looked at Madeline "I'm not playing I'm pretty happy."

"Fine I think I have a winner," said Rory "my brother has finally come home after seventeen years and my parents have yet to tell me."

"And Rory takes the lead before Paris," said Paris "let us see if the lovely Lane will have something to dispute the lovable Loralai."

"I'm pregnant," said Lane.

There was a silence that descended over the girls; the guys were shocked still also while the girls were busy gawking at Lane the guys were staring at Henry.

"Ladies it seems like the lovely Lane takes the prize for the game, "my life sucks" join us next time," said Rory wide eyed.

__

DUN DUNN DUNNN

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER

****


	5. The Outburst

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_LEGENDARY LOVE_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Pregnant?" asked Paris.

"No, just kidding but the looks on your faces were priceless," laughed Lane as she got whacked with about four pillows.

The guys let out a sigh of relief, but Lord Henry was somewhat disappointed.

"You scared us so much," said Paris.

"I thought that David was going to kill me there for a second," said Madeline.

"Good thing you are not," said Louise.

"We would have been so screwed," said Rory.

"I'm hungry," said Lane.

"So am I," said Louise.

"Lets go to my house, Marci made her cream puffs," said Lane.

"That's fine," said Paris.

The next day around 11:30 

_"Why are the girls not in court yet?" asked Prince Tristan._

_"I don't know but we will take that up with the King and Queen while we go see them," said Frederick._

_"Okay," said Lord Jess._

In the chambers of the King and Queen.

"What's wrong?" asked King Christopher.

"Father, mother I discovered some girls in the private gardens and summoned them to court but they never showed, I was just wondering what to do?" said Frederick.

"Well do you know their names?" asked Queen Loralai.

"Rory, Lane, Madeline and two more," said Frederick.

"Louise," said Lord Reese.

"And Paris," said Lord Jess.

"Why don't I summon them," said Queen Loralai calling a maid and whispering instructions to her "they will be here soon."

"Okay mother," said Frederick.

"Loralai?" asked King Christopher amused.

"Hush darling I want to see how he handles it," said Loralai.

**The door to the chamber slammed open and walked in a ferocious looking Rory, her robe wasn't pulled all the way around her revealing an almost translucent nightgown Christopher and Loralai stepped back while the door banged open.**

**"The freaking castle better be under attack or at least a fire for me to be awake," snapped Rory.**

**"You were summoned to court and you never showed up," said Fredrick.**

**"No one orders me to do anything honey, so why in the name of everything holy would I ever listen to you?" asked Rory.**

**"Um because I'm the prince of Arden," said Fredrick.**

**"And that is supposed to mean something to me?" asked Rory.**

**Everyone except for Christopher and Loralai were staring at Rory with awe and amazement.**

**"It should because I could punish you," said Fredrick very unsure of Rory.**

**Rory laughed in his face shocking everyone in the room once again "that is truly funny."**

**"Excuse me but I truly don't think you should be doing that you are after all threading on a fine line," said Prince Tristan.**

"You are in a different kingdom not your own what gives you the right to say that?" challenged Rory.

**"As my future brother-in-law," said Fredrick.**

**"B br brother-in-law?" asked Rory shocked.**

**Three "Oh," were heard behind her from Paris, Lane and Louise.**

**"Holy fucking Christ," said Rory backing away.**

**"Rory," said Loralai.**

**"Oh my God," said Rory.**

**"Rory what are you doing?" asked Christopher.**

**"Brother-in-law? Oh my God," said Rory once again.**

**"Honey you okay?" asked Lane at Rory's very pale face.**

**"Yes why wouldn't I be okay?" asked Rory turning to Lane.**

**"Why would you even care?" asked Prince Tristan.**

**"Okay that is so it, this where I draw the line," said Rory.**

**"You don't have any rights, because you contradicted a prince," said Fredrick grabbing her wrist, her other one shot out and slapped him hard.**

**"You better let me go, because I can inflict a lot more damage than that," said Rory in an icy voice that made the shocked Fredrick drop her wrist.**

**"Rory calm down," said Paris.**

**"No I will not calm down," said Rory to Paris then turned to Christopher "there is no way on Earth that he is going to be your son-in-law so forget about it father."  **

**She then turned to Fredrick who was shocked beyond belief "brother dear you have to learn how to deal with your own family properly."  **

**Then turned to Tristan "you can have your horse back if he answers your call, and no way am I going to be your wife."  **

**She stood in silent thought for a few minutes then said "I think that is all I had to say, see you all at dinner."  And walked out with her three best friends following her.**

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR??  

SHOULD I MAKE RORY GET MARRIED EVEN THOUGH SHE DOESN'T WANT TO??

REVIEW AND TELL ME.


	6. The Realization

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**LEGENDARY LOVE**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What are they thinking?" asked Rory still pacing the room in her nightgown.

"That you are ready to get married," said Lane and shut up when Rory threw her a very scathing look.

There was a tentative knock on the door "this is Fredrick can I please come in?"

"Yes," said Rory and he did "oh god," she exclaimed looking at his bruised cheek "did you put some ice on it?"

"I'll get to it later," said Fredrick.

"No why don't you girls leave us alone and send up some ice will you?" asked Rory.

"Sure honey," said Paris the three of them were already dressed.

"Maybe you should get some clothes on," said Fredrick.

"Yeah," said Rory disappearing behind her curtain and coming back dressed.  

"Were you surprised by the announcement this morning? That I'm your brother?" asked Fredrick.

"No, I knew yesterday and decided to play mind games with you," said Rory.

"I talked to Prince Tristan and Lord Henry and they told me an amazing story," said Fredrick with narrowed eyes.

"Don't tell anyone else, mom knows but dad well you know what will happen if dad finds out," said Rory.

"This is exactly why you should marry him, he had seen you Rory and you know that if a man does that he has to marry you," said Fredrick.

"You have had women before but you haven't married all of them and neither has he," said Rory.

"You are different, you are a princess and the treaty that we signed will not be valid until you marry him," said Fredrick "do it for the good of this country, our country."

"You are telling me to sacrifice myself?" asked Rory her voice subdued.

"No, Tristan may be mad at you, crazy over the top mad at you for not telling him the truth and stealing his favorite horse but he has feelings for you I could tell by his voice when he spoke of you.  The same is true with Lord Henry and Lane," said Fredrick.

"I'm scared," said Rory hugging herself.

"In the end everything will be all right," said Fredrick hugging her.

"He is cute," said Rory smiling "and when he wants something he goes for it."

"Like you?" asked Fredrick with a smile.

"Yeah I guess," said Rory blushing.

"Want to go for a walk? I can get to know my sister better," said Fredrick.

"Sure," said Rory "we go riding, because now my favorite horse has to go back to his previous master."

"What's his name?" asked Fredrick getting up and opening the door for Rory.

"He called him Lightning, and I call him Midnight," said Rory stepping out of her room "lets go on a picnic."

"That works for me I have nothing else to do today," said Fredrick.

**That evening after the ride and picnic they went to dinner, Rory and Tristan shot glares at each other and Fredrick place a comforting hand on Rory as if to say calm down.           **

**"You still mad?" whispered Lane to her from the other side of Fredrick.**

**"Hell yes," said Rory venomously.**

**"Rory," chided Fredrick.**

**"By the way David thinks that Henry is a good match for me," said Lane.**

**"I should say so, you have to marry him," said Fredrick.**

**"Stay out of this," said both girls together resulting in everyone present to look in their direction.**

**"Is something wrong?" asked Christopher.**

**"Nothing," said all three in unison.**

**"Everything is great," said Rory.**

**"Why would something be wrong?" asked Lane.**

**"Rory was just telling Lane about a little announcement she was going to make," said Fredrick.**

**"She was?" asked Lane surprised.**

**"I was," said Rory.**

**"Well what is it?" asked Reese.**

**"I apologize for my behavior this morning and I agree to marry Prince Tristan of Dale, due to my brother's bidding," said Rory and sitting down.**

**"I have never known for you change your mind before," said Louise narrowing her eyes.**

**"There is a first time for everything," said Rory glaring back.**

**"Hmm," said Paris and Lane together.**

**"No comments from the peanut gallery please," said Rory sighing.**

**"Who us?" asked the twosome together and shut it when Rory once again glared at them.**

**"Well this is good news, you two will be married by the next full moon," said Loralai.**

**"But mother that is in two weeks," exclaimed Fredrick.**

**"I agree that it is way too soon," said Rory.**

**"It is agreed," said Christopher firmly.**

**"Oh joy," muttered Rory, Lane, Paris, Louise and Madeline under their breath.**

**"What was that?" asked Fredrick.**

**"Nothing," said all five together.**

In Rory's room the five girls were sitting in silence and eating strawberries.

"David is very steadfast in marrying you to Henry," said Madeline to Lane.

"I don't mind that I just don't want Henry to be mad at me," said Lane.

"Too late for that," said Louise.

"I'm so scared," said Rory.

"Why? Its marriage every woman goes through that," said Paris.

"Because with Tristan there are these strange new feeling in me," said Rory.

"Do you have a hundred butterflies in your stomach?" asked Louise.

"A thousand," said Rory.

"Do you feel light headed around him?" asked Madeline.

"When he touched me everything went blank, it was just him and I.  I want to give him everything I had," said Rory dreamily.

"Do you feel warm, whenever he looks at you?" asked Lane.

"Like a warm summer day," sighed Rory.

"Well its official," said Paris.

"What's official?" asked Rory.

"You are in love," exclaimed all four of them together.

"No," exclaimed Roy getting up.

"Yes, you are and this is something you have to figure out on your own," said Lane leaving and the others following her.

"Fine leave me here," yelled Rory at them.

_Later that night when Rory couldn't sleep, she grabbed her robe to put over the short nightgown and decided to go for a walk in the gardens; unknown to her Tristan had those exact thought in his mind as well._

_"Well princess fancy meeting you here," said Tristan from behind her leaning against the wall.  He painted quite a picture the moonlight illuminating his golden hair and chiseled features, his robe fell open to reveal his hard muscles as he was not wearing a shirt._

"Hello," gulped Rory.

_"Scared?" asked Tristan reaching out and grabbing her arm and bringing her towards him._

"No," said Rory defiantly and raising her head to meet his eyes. 

_"But you eyes tell a different story," said Tristan in a low voice that sent chills down her spine._

_"I'm not scared of you," said Rory shivering slightly._

_"Then why are you shaking?" asked Tristan with that adorable smirk that almost made her groan._

_"The cold," said Rory meekly._

_"Then here," said Tristan taking off his robe and handing it to her, and smiled internally at the hitch in her breath "why does my appearance make you uncomfortable?"_

_"No my lord," said Rory submissively lowering her eyes so that he could not read it._

_"Then why do you not look at me?" asked Tristan raising her head so his eyes met hers._

_"No reason," said Rory._

_"Well this is how I like you, submissive and docile to my touch and warming my bed every night," said Tristan and the fire in her eyes told him he had riled her up._

_"When we do marry Prince Tristan I will be more that just your bed partner, until then good night to you," said Rory attempting to break out of his steel hard grasp._

_"My sweet Rory, when will you learn that after our marriage you become my property," said Tristan._

_"Says who?" asked Rory._

_"The law of every land," said Tristan._

_"I refuse to be your slave," spat Rory._

_"You were once my slave and if I recall you liked it that night when I could have had you," said Tristan "if not here is a reminder," and crushed his lips to hers in a passionate and rough kiss.  Her attempts to break free were futile as she submitted to the passion in her he lowered the robes to her shoulders as he continued the on slaughter of kisses on her neck.  Fueled by her responsive moans continued going down not even realizing that they were in the garden and if anyone looked out their window that they could be seen he finally broke apart from and her and looked into her glazed eyes.  "I will wait until our wedding night princess, so how did you like the power that I hold over you?"_

_"You bastard," said Rory attempting to strike him but he held her wrists against the wall and how she got to this position she didn't know._

_"Until next time," said Tristan walking out the garden knowing that he wasn't going to get a wink of sleep because he couldn't stop thinking of the way her body was molded against his own, suppressing a groan he woke his servant to fetch him a cold bath._

_Rory on the other hand walked back to her room with an unconscious smile on her face and curled up in her bed with Tristan's robe as a blanket and drifted to sleep inhaling his scent._

LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO UP THE RATING TO R.

REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	7. The River

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_LEGENDARY LOVE_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~The Next Day~*~

After an un-restful night's sleep Tristan was anything but calm, all his companions soon noticed this.

"So Tristan how is the soon to be husband?" asked Reese.

"Shut the hell up," said Tristan diving into the river, the same one where the girls were at few days prior.

"What ever," said Jess sitting on the rock all of them were wearing shorts (A/N I know that they didn't have those back then but work with me here, besides just get the picture of four extremely hot guys with wet white cotton shorts hanging off tall muscular bodies and its all good.)

"AAAA you dumbass," came a voice farther up from the river all the boys turned to look at the Arden Princess with her ladies.

"Gentlemen who wants to spy on them?" asked Henry smiling mischievously all nodded and crept behind the bushes and reached were the girls were splashing each other.

"Louise you pushed me in," said Rory.

"I just thought that you needed some cooling down after last night," said Louise.

"Yes Rory you whore," said Paris not even looking up from the book.

"I still can not believe you all spied on me," said Rory helping Madeline unpack the picnic they brought all activity stopped and they looked at her unbelievably "what?" she asked as she looked at the four faces "what else was I supposed to say I never doubted that you all will spy on me?"

"Yes," said Paris.

"There is no winning with you guys is there?" asked Rory.

"We thought we were the blonds in the group," said Louise pointing at Paris and herself.

"How long before we have wittle Twistans running around?" asked Lane as the boys started to listen.

"Oh God," said Rory paling.

"Breathe woman," said Madeline.

"I totally forgot that I had to have children," said Rory.

"You love little kids," said Lane.

"Oh God," said Rory drawing her knees up to her chest.

"So what if the birth is painful?  Look at the end results," said Paris.

"Oh God," said Rory rocking now.

"Okay Paris stop helping," said Madeline.

"I can still hear Summer screaming from the time she gave birth to Austin," said Rory.

"I can't believe Austin named his son Austin," said Lane.

"He could have come up something creative," said Paris.

"Austin doesn't have a brain," said Rory "stop talking about marriage, childbirth, and things related to marriage and childbirth."

"I learned how to knit," said Paris everyone looked at her "what you didn't want to talk about marriage and childbirth."

"So knitting?" asked Rory.

"What? Isn't this what girls are supposed to talk about?" asked Paris.

"Yeah so?  We never follow rules," said Lane.

"Paris you have an admirer," said Rory.

"What are you talking about?" asked Paris.

"Was I the only one who noticed the looks that Lord Jess was giving her?" asked Rory.

"I know he looked like he wanted to take you right there on the dining table last night," said Lane.

All the boys looked at Jess who glared at them with his blushing face.

"I'm surprised that you actually had time to look away from Lord Henry, could you have been anymore obvious?" asked Madeline.

"Just be glad you didn't end up pregnant I shudder to think what your brother would have done if you were," said Rory.

"I'm sure Maddy would have found a way to calm him down," said Louise.

"Hey back to the topic at hand," said Paris "Loralai why don't you tell us about what happened in the garden."

"What do you need to know?  You saw the entire thing," said Rory.

"So?" asked Louise "Rory that was totally sweet, he could have taken you right there but he didn't.  That is not the only time he could have taken you either what does that show to you?"

"The only thing that those actions show are that he is not made of stone," said Rory.

"Cut the guy some slack Rory," said Lane. 

"Okay god what do you want me to say?  That I was really disappointed that something didn't happen?  That I hate him for thinking of me as a possession?" asked Rory.

"Is that how you feel?" asked Lane.

"Yes," said Rory.

"Is that all you feel?" asked Madeline.

"What do you want a written confession that I'm in love with the guy?" shouted Rory.

"No that will do," said Paris.

"Do you know what I really didn't like about last night?" asked Rory.

"What?" asked Louise.

"That he said that he liked docile, submissive women but he doesn't like his women like that," said Rory.

"She knows you pretty well," said Reese looking at Tristan all four had their attention diverted from the girls.

"And we know you pretty well," said Paris all four turned to see knifes very, very, very close to their face.

"I have always liked a girl who can hold her own," said Jess.

"You are in no position to talk," said Paris pressing the knife even closer to his neck drawing blood.

"Did you gentlemen know that spying on the princess and her ladies is a crime punishable by death?" asked Rory with a very seductive gleam in her eyes or so Tristan thought.

"We did know that princess," said Tristan in a husky voice.

"I may I inquire why you were my prince?" asked Rory in a low voice.

"What to leave them alone?" whispered Madeline.

"Lets go," said Louise holding out her hand to Reese.

"As you wish my lady," said Reese.

Madeline rode her horse back to her manor while each of the couples were off in their own secluded corner.

**~*~Tristan and Rory~*~**

**"Why my lady does your hand tremble?" asked Tristan while his fingertips made little circles on her hand.**

**"Do they?" asked Rory in a trance.**

**"Yes they do," said Tristan pulling her down to his lap.**

**"This is very improper my lord," said Rory as she felt him nuzzle her neck.**

**"Were did we leave off yesterday?" asked Tristan hoping to get a rise out of her.**

**"Around here," murmured Rory as her lips captured his, and Tristan sank into the kiss with a sigh. **

_~*~Lane and Henry~*~_

_"Did I hurt you?" asked Lane._

_"No but never do that again," said Henry harshly Lane raised one of her eyebrows "but you looked so damn sexy." _

_"Show me how sexy," said Lane._

_"Oh I plan on that," said Henry lowering her to the lush grassy ground._

~*~Paris and Jess~*~

"Hope that hurts my lord," said Paris as Jess immersed a cloth into the river.

"Not as much as your words my lady," said Jess pressing the cool cloth on his neck.

"Pity I didn't do my job well," said Paris.

"But you succeeded in acquiring my attention," said Jess.

"One that is unwanted," said Paris.

"Why don't you kiss me and find out for yourself?" asked Jess edging closer.

Flustered Paris matched his look and stepped forward, Jess was surprised to say the least "may be I should take you up on that offer," said Paris in a sultry tone before pushing Jess into the river and walking off.

~*~Louise and Reese~*~

Let's not disturb the couple who are severely engrossed in each other. 


End file.
